My Queen's Kiss
by SnivaliceLlover
Summary: Sarah can't forget Jareth, but five years on what will happen..  Very short, one shot.
1. My Queen's Kiss

***A/N***

**Previously uploaded on my other channel ALDETwilight14 which I do not use anymore.**

**Song Of The Chapter: Superstar - The Carpenters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sarah"…. A faint whisper of her name came through the trees. Sarah Williams froze and spun around. Nothing. She took a deep breath in and ran her fingers through her short brown hair.

_Stop being ridiculous _she thought and started to march down the shadowy lane.

"Sarah" the voice called again, and she started to pick up her pace, running through the dead leaves of winter. _It's not possible. IT CAN'T BE HIM _she thought, her mind running over with dangerous possibilities.

"You can't hide from me Sarah" the soft voice called again and she groaned, recognizing the voice.

"Talk to me Sarah" the voice pleaded and she sighed once more and halted.

"What do you want from me Jareth" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. The voice laughed and suddenly a figure emerged from the trees. The Goblin King was leaning against a tree, his tall lithe body draped in a midnight blue travelling cloak, watching her with amused eyes.

"Sarah Williams…it's been too long" he said and swept into a deep bow. He looked up and noticed her pose, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. He frowned and removed his cloak before pulling it over her shoulders.

"You look cold" he replied and she frowned, before pulling it tighter around her shoulders. It had the aroma of cinnamon so she inhaled deeply.

"Hmm" he muttered and gestured to her hair. "A bob? I don't like it" he said and frowned once more. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Yeah well, I don't care anymore. What do you want Jareth?" He looked at her and moved forward so he was standing over her. Sarah stopped breathing and looked into his dark eyes.

"Just this" he whispered and bent forward and brushed his lips onto hers. He kissed her slowly before pulling away and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, my queen" he murmured and with a parting glance he walked into the darkness. Sarah stood still before she reached up too stroke the soft fabric of his cloak and turning on her heel she walked away.


	2. Realization In The Moonlight

**Realization in the Moonlight.**

***A/N***

**Song Of The Chapter: Bite Your Tongue - Chantal Claret. **

Sarah ran through the dark alley, her heart beating wildly in her chest. That had been to dangerous. Mixing with Jareth again was bound to leave heartache. She slumped against one of the many tree stumps, toying with her short hair.

How could she been so stupid! It wasn't anything, he didn't care for her anyway!

_He kissed you.._ She pushed that annoying thought out of her, frowning angrily at the memory of his lips. She was the one who left the Labyrinth, she didn't want anything to do with that damned Goblin King!

Sarah closed her eyes, reminiscing the first time she saw him. It Toby's bedroom, his power overwhelmed her, his stature magnificent. She had been intrigued by him, but hated him at the same time. It was a true love/hate relationship, something that stuck with her for many years.

Sarah stood up, brushing the dead leaf debris off her jacket. She was being irrational! It was just the thought of seeing him again, that's why she was so fascinated. She had a job now, a life. There was no room for Jareth in her schedule.

She looked down at her watch. Even at half eight, the moon was rising above the skeletal-like trees. Winter was in full-bloom and she certainly was feeling cold tonight.

A tinkly tune filled the air, causing Sarah to grapple for her bag. She felt her mobile vibrate persistently under her touch. She wretched it out, the little screen illuminated with one word. Peter. She sighed, flipping the phone open. A angry voice seemed to fill the space around her.

"WHERE ARE YOU? I'm worried SICK" Peter shouted, causing Sarah to hold the phone a distance away from her ear.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm nearly there" she calmly said back, hearing Peter exhale loudly. She smiled to herself, quietly listening to him storm around the house.

"If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm coming to find you" he warned, making Sarah roll her eyes. He was sometimes too overprotective, it drove her to insanity.

"Ok ok. I'll run back now…. Love you" she whispered the last section, hoping that Jareth wasn't still hanging around in the shadows.

"Love you too" Peter answered gruffly and hung up the phone. Sarah snapped it shut, involuntarily looking at her left hand. Her pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight, the dark nail polish glinting on her perfectly shaped nails. It was one thing Sarah cared for. Her nails were always perfectly manicured.

However her attention wasn't focused on the slight chip in the varnish, which would usually have her reaching for spare nail varnish bottle in her bag. Neither was the smallish scar on her knuckle, a souvenir she seemed to acquire in the Labyrinth somewhere.

No, what really caught her attention was the delicate ring on her third finger. The simple white gold band seemed to be too thin for the large diamond it supported. The ring was too ostentatious for her taste, but Peter liked it. Her fiancé liked it. And that's all that mattered.

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SARAH WILLIAMS! YOU'LL BE A MARRIED WOMEN IN A FEW WEEKS! _Her thoughts seemed to be the most rational thing all day, and with that she walked briskly down the alley, her eyes fixated on the brightly lit house in front of her, where, in the shadow of a window, Peter's silhouette seemed to be stared directly at her.

"Sarah…" Jareth's voice came from behind her again.


End file.
